Porque te Vas
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo, me olvidaras, como cada noche llorare igual que un niño... Porque te Vas. Mi nuevo fic, leanlo, y ustedes me dices si lo continuo.


Holas! Este es un songfic Mishiro (¡debe haber una cura para dejarlos en paz!) es de una de las canciones de mi grupo favorito: ''La Oreja de Van Gohg'' tal vez muchos no la reconozcan (para ser sincera ni yo la conocía) pero es muy linda… les pido que lean las notas del final terminando el fic. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Porque te Vas**

Una joven, de esbelta figura y hermoso cabello castaño, se encontraba recargada en el barandal de su balcón, los rayos del sol chocaban contra su blanca y tersa piel, su mirada estaba perdida, como si no viese nada, pero al contrario, miraba toda la ciudad de la que pronto se iba a marchar, por su mejilla rodó una lagrima y se interno nuevamente a la habitación.

---------

_Hoy en mi ventana brilla un sol,_

_Y el corazón,_

_Se pone triste contemplando la ciudad,_

_Porque te vas…_

---------

-debo empacar lo que falta- se dijo a si misma y miro con pesar las maletas y cajas de cartón llenas de objetos valiosos y sobre todo, de recuerdos.

En la habitación solo quedaba la cama y dos fotografías sobre la cabecera, en una, estaban todos sus amigos de la infancia, en la otra, igualmente ella, y sobre sus hombros, un brazo, dueño del chico que estaba a su lado de cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros. Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas… ¿Cómo era posible que se iba para dejarlo todo¿para dejarlo a el, bueno… sabia que todos sus amigos estaban feliz por ella, y el también ¿no?

-------------------------------------------------

Se despertó, y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, su reparación era agitada, y su cuerpo emanaba sudor frió.

-solo un sueño- se dijo- pero mañana se hará realidad.- dijo al confirmar en el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, las tres de la madrugada.

Se volvió a tirar con furia sobre la cama, era imposible… ¡ya era suficiente! Desde que se entero de su partida, se levantaba a esa hora siempre, pues soñaba lo mismo.

La veía marcharse en ese avión, y se juraban amor eterno, mas, después de unos años, el la esperaba en el aeropuerto para verla de nuevo, mas veía a un hombre de su mano, y con un niño en los brazos.

---------

_Como cada noche desperté,_

_Pensando en ti,_

_Y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar,_

_Porque vas_

---------

Daba vueltas y mas vueltas sobre su cama, no podía volver a dormir, con aun mas ira y fastidio, se levanto hacia el baño. Al encender la luz noto algo muy peculiar al verse en el espejo, había rastros de lagrimas secas en su rostro.

Se acerco aun mas, y en efecto, había estado llorando, el rastro de sus lagrimas no había desaparecido. Se lavo la cara desapareciendo los rastros de esas lagrimas, tratando de desaparecer también, el rastro de su dolor.

-------------------------------------------------

Cepillo unas cuantas veces su cabello, y lo puso dentro de una pequeña bolsa de mano, mirándose en su espejito, estaba lista…

Para el ultimo día con sus amigos, con su ciudad, con su felicidad y coo su amor. Lentamente bajo las escaleras, observando con detenimiento cada escalón, su mano tocaba suave y ligeramente el barandal… tantos recuerdos que iba a dejar en ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, se volvió para la casa, vacía… ni sus padres estaban ahí, las lagrimas amenazaban salir nuevamente de sus ojos, pero el sonar del timbre las detuvo.

-Mimi- dijo una joven de cabello púrpura, al abrir la puerta principal.

-Miyako… lamento que se me haya hecho tarde, hasta tuviste que venir por mi- se disculpo, fingiendo alegría.

-bueno, pues ya todos te esperan en el parque, no querrás que se nos haga tarde.

-pero si son las nueve de la mañana.

-¡válgame Dios¿tan tarde ya? Debemos darnos prisa- exclamo mientras tomaba de la mano a Tachikawa y salían corriendo.

La castaña solo negó la cabeza mientras trataba de igualar el paso de Inoue, no era muy sencillo con sus tacones de aguja, pero, era su ultimo día en Odiaba, y no iba permitir que nada lo arruinara, ni nadie…

-------------------------------------------------

Su rebelde cabello rojizo se movía fuerte con el viento, al igual que mas puntas de su abrigo, sus negros ojos lograron divisar a un grupo en especial de personas:

Un castaño y un rubio que se peleaban por prestarle su abrigo a una pelirroja con frió, un anteojudo de cabello azul platicando con otro mucho menor de cabello negro, un ojiazul y una cataña abrazándose, a pesar de lo fuertes celos de un joven de cabellera entre violeta y marrón y uno de cabello azulado mirando a otra dirección, como esperando a alguien.

-ya llegue…- anuncio sin muchos ánimos.

-¡por fin!- exclamo Ishida, Taichi, aprovechando la distracción de este para colocar su abrigo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga Sora.- ¡oye!

-quien diría Koushiro, el mas importante para este día y llegas tarde.

-querrás decir, el mas importante, para la persona mas importante de este día…

-dejémoslo en que ya te esperábamos- contesto confuso Jyou.

-bueno… ¿Dónde esta?

-no ha llegado, Yolei se ofreció para ir por ella a su casa.

-hablando de la reinas de Odiaba- intesrumpió Ken al mirar a su amada Miyako corriendo de la mano de Tachikawa.

Al verla, Koushiro sintió un dolor en su pecho, la amaba, y no tenia motivo para sentir eso al verla pero… se alejaría pronto de ella.

-ya llegamos- anuncio Miyako, pues la castaña que estaba a su lado, se quedo petrificada al mirar esos ojos negros, que de igual forma, la observaban, con tanta tristeza y amor a la vez.

-bueno… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero Mimi- pregunto Takenouchi

-¿Qué tal si solo paseamos por el parque?

-no lo preguntes, solo dilo, hoy es tu día.

-gracias- después, todos, comenzaron a caminar, Mimi y Koushiro se quedaron en el mismo sitio, solo mirándose.

La castaña, tratando de aminorar la tensión del ambiente, esbozo una suave sonrisa, Koushiro volteo su rostro y camino hacia ella. Le beso una mejilla mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven.

-llegaste tarde- por fin dijo, y caminaron un poco mas atrás de los demás.

-tuve que buscar en todas mis maletas para encontrar mi cepillo- dio una risita, pero a Izzumi le entristeció mas la palabra ''maletas'' algo que le recordaba una vez mas la partida de su amor.

---------

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se Irán contigo,_

_Me olvidaras, me olvidaras,_

_Como cada noche llorare igual que u niño,_

_Porque te vas, porque te vas…_

---------

Todos tranquilos, todos felices, erao las cosas en las que pensaba Tachikawa mientras movía sus piernas para formar los pasos.

-_¿será que no me van a extrañar¿será que quieren alejarse de mi?_- una lagrima fugitiva rodó por su mejilla, la cual capto la atenciÿn de Izumi de inmediato.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿eh?- se seco deprisa la lagrima- creo que ambos sabemos la razón.- nuevamente, Koushiro beso su mejilla.

-pase lo que pase, no me voy a alejar de ti… lo haré solo si tu lo quieres, es decir, si me sacas de tu corazón.

-ni siquiera pudimos cumplir un año de novios- quiso decir en burla, pero solo puso mas serio al pelirrojo.

-¿es decir que terminamos?

-¿Qué¡NO¡no quise decir eso!

-no te preocupes- dijo con una mirada triste, al igual que su sonrisa, quito el brazo de los hombros de su novia, y metió las manos en los bolsillos- de todos modos… ¿eso seria lo mejor no?

-NO, no quiero terminar, Te amo.

-seamos realistas Mimi… no somos precisamente unos Ángeles como para estar aun eoamorados a pesar de la distancia… nunca amare a alguien como te ame a ti, pero, no te quiero atar a alguien, que posiblemente olvidaras con el tiempo, y con un nuevo amor.- comenzó a caminar mas aprisa, pero esta le tomo de una de sus mangas.

Al girar su rostro, miro como los hermosos ojos de Mimi estaban cristalinos y llenos de lagrimas, aun mas de las que ya habían caído por su rostro.

-hoy… en la torre del reloj… a las nueve, no me falles.- el ojinegro se obligo a asentir, al sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras, además, de que verla llorar a ella, le ablandaba el corazón, mas que nada en el mundo.

Al ver como su amor le afirmaba, sonrió, y le soltó, después se volteo y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar, al parecer, ya no quería disfrutar del día que sus amigos le tenían planeado.

-------------------------------------------------

Soltó un suspiro, y vio como el vapor de su boca salía hacia fuera, pego mas sus brazos contra su cuerpo para calentarse mas, y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, mientras mas pronto terminara con esto, mas rápido se sentiría mejor.

Se paro justo debajo de la torre del reloj, justo al llegar sonaron 9 campanadas, y nadie a la vista…

-no me falles…- se dijo para si misma, mientras pensaba.¿Qué tenia ella para que asegurarse de que Koushiro no le olvidaría?

Si es que algún día volvían a verse, no iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido, sus graduaciones, sus trabajos, sus anécdotas… tal vez hasta, sus nuevos amores… este pensamiento hizo que le corriera un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal.

-no me falles…- repitió y vio como las luces mercuriales de la calle se encendían…

---------

_Bajo la penumbra de un farol_

_Se dormirán todas las cosas que quedaron por vivir_

_Se dormirán_

---------

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos, y nadie a la vista, pasaban personas por sus costados, pero nadie a quien conociera o tuviera importancia en su corazón, nuevamente miro al reloj, y confirmo la hora.

Se había retrasado… ¿Por qué¿acaso no iba a venir¿acaso… ese de verdad fue el adiós¿sin abrazos, sin besos, sin te quieros, sin un… te amo?

Sus lagrimas volvieron a salir, sorprendiéndose que aun tenia muchas mas, a pesar de todas las que había tirado ese día. Sin mas tener que esperar, se dio la media vuelta, y salio corriendo de allí, con su vita dificultándose por las lagrimas…

-------------------------------------------------

Caminando, logro divisar la torre del reloj, se le había hecho tarde, las nueve con cinco minutos, solo esperaba, que la razón por la que lo cito allí fuera tan importante como para esperarlo.

Se tardo 3 minutos mas al cruzar la avenida, y ya estando al otro lado de la acera… la vio.

Nuevamente se quedo inmóvil, pero no lo podía evitar, siempre que miraba su dulce rostro le pasaba lo mismo, caía profundamente en un hechizo de amor, uno cada vez mas poderoso, haciendo pronto, que quedara para siempre bajo el poder de esos ojos miel.

-veo que me esperaste- se dijo en un susurro, mas se interrogo al ver que estaba llorando, estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero vio que ella se dio la vuelta…

---------

_Junto a las manillas de un reloj_

_Esperaran, todas las horas que quedaron por vivir_

_Te esperaran._

---------

Después comenzó a correr, el hizo lo mismo para tratar de alcanzarla, pero las demás personas que transitaban por las calles le dificultaban el paso, cuando por fio se despejo el lugar, ella… se había ido.

Se tiro al piso sobre sus rodillas, gurioso y triste¿Qué era lo que ella tenia que decirle? Ahora nunca lo sabría.

-¡MIMI!- grito al cielo, con lagrimas en lo ojos- ¡TE AMO!- dicho esto, se levanto del piso, milagrosamente, al parecer, al cielo escucho su grito, al verla allí, en la esquina de la próxima cuadra.

Le dedico una sonrisa, y esta hizo lo mismo, de igual modo, movió sus labios para que el los leyera, y el, pudo entender: ''Yo también''

Después de eso, le lanzo un beso y volvió a correr en otra dirección, bueno… ahora el estaba mas tranquilo, Mimi ya no se iría sin saber sus sentimientos hacia ella, que ahora, eran mas fuertes que nunca… Tal vez por ya no verla, tal vez por extrañarla o tal vez… simplemente por amarla.

---------

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo,_

_Me olvidaras, me olvidaras,_

_Como cada noche llorare igual que un niño,_

_Porque te vas, porque te vas._

---------

El sol toco con cariño y amor su blanco y fino rostro, abrió sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa, al ver, ahí en el piso, un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, con una nota, que decía con letras enormes¡Te Amo, si quieres olvídame a mi, pero no a este amor!

-nunca te voy a olvidar a ti, ni a este amor- dijo para si misma, mientras se levantaba su futón que había usado solo para esta noche, pues todas sus cosas, ya estaban en el camiûn de mudanzas.

Ella y sus padres subieron al auto, Mimi observo por ultima vez su casa, y el camino que conducía de ella, al aeropuerto. Ese día, sus amigos no irían a despedirla, pues era lunes, además de que para eso era la reunión de ayer.

-------------------------------------------------

-ya debió haber subido al avión- dijo Taichi mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo pelirrojo.

-si… solo espero, que de verdad, no me olvide.

-no lo hará, confía en ella.

-confió en ella… pero por alguna razón, no puedo confiar en su corazón, el no me dijo que seguirá amándome.- después de decir esto, se escucho el timbre para entrar a clase.

---------

_Porque te vas,_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas……_

---------

-No te olvidare- dijo Tachikawa al ver como el avión comenzaba a moverse para despegar.- aunque me vaya…

**¿FIN?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, se supone que este es minueto fic , lo imagine al instante que escuche la canción, como ya se dieroo cuenta, es Mishiro, pues, ya tenia publicado uo Sorato y un Taiora

Esta es la parte en que entran ustedes… Puedo continuarlo, vaya que si, hay ideas que ya he estado pensando para este fic, pero eso depende de ustedes¿de verdad quieren la continuación?

Déjenme un review con su respuesta, depende de lo que quieran es lo que haré OK? Así que… dejen RRs.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
